retro_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rayman (PS1)
A Short History Rayman was a action/adventure and platformer game made for the Playstation 1, the Sega Saturn, and a few others. It was made by Michel Ancel and Serge Hascoët and released on September 1st, 1995. The publisher is Ubisoft, most famous nowadays for their works on Assasin's Creed. Plot Summary In Rayman's world, a mystical object known as the Great Protoon maintains the planet's harmony and balance. One fateful day, the evil Mr. Dark steals the Protoon, causing the world to fall out of balance and scattering all the Electoons that gravitated around it across the world, where they are captured by the strange creatures that appear due to the phenomenon. With Betilla the Fairy defeated in her attempt to stop Mr. Dark, Rayman must travel through six worlds to reach Mr. Dark's lair freeing the Electoons in the process. Characters ''Rayman - ''Rayman is the main protagonist and titular icon of the whole series. You play as him through 6 worlds. ''Mr. Dark - ''Mr. Dark is the main antagonist and Rayman's first rival. It's been debated wether he's alive or not. ''Bettila the Fairy - ''Bettila is the one guarding the Great Protoon, and gives Rayman all his everlasting powers. ''The Magician - ''A weird helper to Rayman, The Magician narrates the game and lets Rayman in bonus stages. ''Bzzt - ''While at first he attacks Rayman, he becomes friends with him and is rideable for about 80% of his level. ''Moskito - ''Moskito is Bzzt's father, who unfortunately turns evil from Mr. Dark and must be defeated by Rayman. ''Mr. Sax - ''Mr. Sax is the main boss of Band Land, also turned evil and attacks Rayman. He is a giant saxophone. ''Mr. Stone - ''Mr. Stone is the main boss of Blue Mountains. He is made of stone and looks like he's wearing a hat. ''Space Mama - ''Space Mama is the main boss of Picture City. She's the only obvious female character in game. ''Mr. Skops - ''Mr. Skops is the main boss of the Cave of Skops. He is a giant scorpion. ''Dark Rayman - ''Dark Rayman is made by Mr. Dark. If Rayman touches him, they'll die. He is Rayman in purple. Powers His everlasting powers from Betilla are as follows (in order given): ''Magic Glove - ''Rayman's only attack, where he throws his fist (farther if held in). ''Hanging - ''Not really a power, but still treated as one. Rayman can hang from cliffs. ''Helico - ''Rayman spins his hair around like a helicopter to glide for a very short period of time. ''Swinging - ''If Rayman hits a flying ring (later renamed purple lum) he will then swing from it. The temporary powers are the following (in order found): ''Golden/Shiny Glove - ''The Golden Glove makes Rayman's attacks stronger, whilst the Shiny Glove adds speed. ''Magic Seed - ''Tarayzan (a parody of Tarzan) gives Rayman these seeds, which grow plants used as platforms. ''Shrinking - ''If Rayman walks into a fairy, he will shrink/grow in size. ''Super Helico - ''This allows Rayman to glide for as long as he wants to, and also fly upwards. Trivia *In this game, everyone is a Limbless. However, in all games afterwards, Rayman is the only Limbless left. *The Magician's real name is Ales Mansay, as seen in a unused audio file from Rayman Origins. *Rayman's shirt was changed from purple to blue in Japan, due to purple being the color of death. *Rayman was originally supposed to be a kid called Jimmy who would transform into Rayman. *Rayman is the 2nd video game character to be limbless. *However, at first he was supposed to have limbs which were removed due to graphic errors. *Moskito makes a cameo in Rayman 2 (PS2 version only), whilst Bzzt also makes a cameo (all versions). *The Hunter is seen as a French sterotype, with his clothes and moustache. *In a movie called Wreck-It Ralph, there is a character named Sour Bill, who has the same limbless design as Rayman. *Even though his hands, feet, head, and body all float, he can't escape pits with his levitation or the game would be too easy. *It can be assumed that the three boss combination monsters you fight at the end of the game are Mr. Dark shapeshifting into the creatures, as his portrait is used for the boss health meter. *The Magician turns evil in Rayman Origins when he turns out to be a fan of Mr. Dark.